


That's Not Water

by DoctorCucumber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: You go undercover at an alien bar and accidentally drink something you shouldn't have.





	1. Chapter 1

You're standing in the corner of an alien bar, glass of water in one hand, the other pressed over your ear, muffling the insanely loud music. The Doctor had tracked an alien bounty hunter to this exact place and time, so you had spread out and kept an ear to the ground, not that that was easy with it being so loud in here. You took a sip from your glass and scanned the room, watching various different species dancing in the middle of the room. You didn't think this was all that different from a human bar on Earth.

You jump as a hand taps you on the shoulder. You turn to see Yasmin leaning toward you.

"Seen anything yet?"

You shake your head, frowning into your glass as you take another sip. Suddenly, your knees buckle and you slump toward Yasmin.

"Whoa, hey, you alright?" she asks, pushing your hair out of your face.

You try and slur out an answer, but your eyesight is going blurry around the edges. "Fine, s'all good."

She's still supporting all your weight as you drop your glass to the ground and feel another pair of hands on you.

"Hey, Y/N, look at me," The Doctor materializes out of nowhere, tilting your lolling head toward her. You try to get your eyes to focus, but just scrunch up your face really hard in concentration. She scoops up the glass you had dropped and sniffs it. "How much of this have you had?" she asks sternly.

You shake your head. "S'just water."

She grimaces and helps Yasmin lift you, throwing your arm over her shoulders. "Come on, Just Water, back to the TARDIS." She nods at Yasmin, and they begin to walk you toward the door of the bar. It's really more like they drag you.

"But we have to get the guy, the space guy -" The Doctor clamps her hand over your mouth before you can continue shouting.

"You got him, you were a great help," Yasmin says smiling, patting you on the shoulder.

You beam. "Well, s'good, I was worried I wasn't being too helpful," you say grimly before laughing uncontrollably.

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Yasmin asks.

You have to think about it for a minute, furrowing your eyebrows as hard as you can. "No, I don't think so, m'not very good at drinking, I don't think."

Yasmin chuckles. "Yeah, we can tell." Suddenly, Ryan and Graham come into your line of sight. You perk up.

"Graham, Ryan! I didn't know you two were here, we're here too! S'a coincidence, that is right there." You drop your head onto The Doctor's shoulder.

"What did you two do to Y/N?" Graham asks, taken aback by your behavior.

The Doctor suppresses a chuckle. "We didn't do anything, they make the drinks here taste like water so they're easier to chug. Probably should have warned you all about that, that one's on me," she concedes, grimacing. "Come on, back to the TARDIS."

"TARDIS, what a weird word, s'just a bunch of letters, s'weird Doc," you ramble as the team wheels you out of the bar.

* * *

"Alright, there we go," The Doctor says, laying you down on your bed. You couldn't quite remember how you had gotten here from the bar, but you were glad The Doctor was there with you. "I'm going to go get you some real water, can you stay right here for me?"

You nod, feeling your head start to spin as you do. She smiles at you and disappears into your bathroom. You hear the faucet turn on.

"Hey, Doc. Hey, can I tell you a secret."

She pokes her head into your room. "What's up, buttercup?"

You blush, hiding your face in your pillow. "You're pretty."

You hear the water turn off. You can't remember who was in there, but you think you might have said something wrong. After what feels like an eternity, The Doctor walks out of your bathroom with a glass of water in her hand.

"Oh, hi! Hey, I've been thinking about you, I've got to tell you something really, really important."

She sets the glass down and brushes the hair out of your eyes. "You told me, Y/N, you don't mean it, you just aren't feeling very well right now."

You shake your head, pouting. "No, I really mean it, s'a promise," you reassure her, sticking out your pinky finger.

She looks at you and you can't tell what she is feeling. _Maybe she's confused_ "Here, you give me your hand, and we wrap our fingers together, like this," you say, grabbing her hand and gripping her pinky with her own.

She smiles sadly and sits down on the bed next to you, dropping your pinky and intwining her fingers with your own. "You probably won't remember this tomorrow, but I think you're pretty cute, too," she says, pressing a kiss to your hand. "Now, go to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

Your eyes are already beginning to droop as you feel her settle in next to you. "Of course, love."

"Nighty night, Doc."

"Good night, Y/N."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You said something you shouldn't have. Have you ruined your friendship with the Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had someone request a sequel from me, so this was exciting to write! Thank you, and hope you enjoy!

_You're pretty._

The words echo through your head as you sit up in bed, groaning and squeezing your eyes shut against the harsh light. Your ears ring and your mouth tastes like cotton.

"Morning, sunshine!"

You yelp, startling out of bed and tumbling to the floor. You groan from the ground, attempting to kick your legs out of the tangled blankets. The Doctor peers over the edge of the bed, unwrapping your trapped foot and stifling a giggle. "You alright?"

You groan again, rubbing your temples and staring up at her in confusion. Why was the Doctor in your bed? _Oh my god, what the hell was she doing in your bed!_

"Remember what happened last night?"

You prop yourself up on your elbows, furrowing your brow in concentration. You had been in a bar, and there was something about an alien?

"We were at a bar. And we - oh my god, we were looking for someone, weren't we?"

She laughs, nodding. "Yeah, but don't worry about it, time machines are great for this sort of thing, we'll pop back and try again later. Are you hungry?"

Your stomach gives a perfectly timed rumble and the Doctor giggles, swinging her feet over the bed and hopping over your still prone form. You hear a sink turn on and water filling a cup. "I'll make us some breakfast. Do you remember anything else about last night?"

You rack your brain as she returns, handing you a glass and hopping back onto the bed, crossing her legs. _You're pretty._ Why was that stuck in your head? You freeze, eyes widening at the memory. _Oh my god._

You bury your face in your hands. "No, no, I don't think so," you lie quickly, sipping the water and hoping your cheeks aren't turning red. You can't bear to look at her, what if she hates you now?

There's silence and you have to eventually look up. It looks like her face has fallen, like she's disappointed. Maybe she's disappointed in you, that you would ever say something like that to her. Maybe she's feeling pity for you and your pathetic confession. Best to play it like you don't remember for now.

You pipe up and her face brightens for a moment. "I do remember falling on Yasmin," you chuckle, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly. The Doctor laughs lightly but her hearts don't seem in it.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't warn you about that planet and their _unique_ drinks. Thought it would be the least I could do to make sure you didn't need anything in the night but you've been out cold for hours."

"Oh, well thank you, I appreciate that. I appreciate you," you say before you can stop yourself.

Her face lights up. "Aww, I appreciate you too! Now, I think breakfast is calling our names," she chirps, leaping off the bed and disappearing. You watch her leave.

_Alright, just play it cool. Just relax, she doesn't hate you. Right?_

* * *

The memory of what you had said had been eating away at you for weeks. You had caught yourself staring at the Doctor too many times to count, and you couldn't stop saying dumb things to her. You couldn't tell if her attitude toward you was different or not. There was one night where you had tried to test the waters with a little playful flirting, but either you weren't very good at it or the Doctor hadn't noticed. Possibly both. You were snapped out of your thoughts as the Doctor walked in.

"Hey, Y/N, got a minute?"

"For you, always," you say, realizing too late how cheesy that sounded.

She grins and plops down next to you, sighing. She opens her mouth to speak, then closes it, reconsidering. You watch her face as she chooses her words.

"Are you alright?" she asks. "You've seemed kind of off recently."

You can feel your face flush as you stumble on your words. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, totally fine, just thinking about stuff, y'know?"

"What kind of stuff?" she probes.

You look into her eyes and register how close she is to you. You can feel yourself leaning closer to her, but you pull back.

Your response comes out in a whisper as you wrench your eyes shut. "I kind of, sort of like you."

You open one eye and see her staring at you, wide-eyed. You scramble to recover, stumbling over your words. "I mean, I know it's dumb, of course it is, and I didn't want to make you feel weird, and I'm sorry, but it's been eating away at me for a while now, and I wouldn't blame you if you asked me to leave, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, I -"

You're cut off as the Doctor presses a soft kiss to your lips. You squeak in surprise and look at her in panic as she pulls away, smiling.

"What was that for?" you choke out.

She pretends to look offended. "What, you didn't like it?"

"No, no, of course I did! I just, I thought you'd be mad at me."

She chuckles, holding out her pinky finger. "I could never be mad at you, I swear."

You grin, grabbing her finger with your own. Then, you frown. "Wait, I told you I thought you were pretty ages ago, and you're just doing something about it now?"

She giggles, shrugging. "You remember that? I'd kind of just thought you said that because you were drunk."

"I've been trying to flirt with you for weeks now!"

"Well, maybe you're just bad at flirting," she teases.

"I mean, that's probably not inaccurate," you concede. "But you're pretty oblivious!"

"I am not -" she starts to argue, before you cut her off with a kiss. You pull back, grinning ear to ear.

"You know, I think I could get used to this."


End file.
